


Self-Destruct

by 0MissNoire0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MissNoire0/pseuds/0MissNoire0
Summary: ”For now we'll seeShe saidFor now we'll see“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I made a loooooonnnng time ago that I recently dug up whilst cleaning up my folders, so I've decided to share it with you all! 
> 
> Amusez-vous bien! :-3

Edged street corners  
Rusty playground swings  
Hums of the chorus  
Clinks of the glass  
Crunches of the meal  
Drumming of balls  
Squeaks of wheels  
Clicks of locks  
Cold, wetness of a summer treat  
Ringing of a bell  
Touch on the shoulder  
A tingle between the thighs  
Feather soft tingles against twitching lips  
Petals brush against swollen cheeks  
Prickles into the skin  
Shivers run down spines  
Veins freezing to an icy numb  
Smiles one can't control  
Lights dance around in blurry colors  
Fingers loose feeling  
Feel the earth spinning beneath feet  
To feel like a bird busting out of its cage  
To succumb to freedom's remnants  
All were my favorite things  
The last one though  
Not much anymore  
But then again, still my favorite  
My friends  
My family  
My loves  
My lies  
My sanity  
My health  
My satisfaction  
My desires  
My freedom  
My taste  
My intrigue  
My wonderland  
My happiness  
My beautiful self-destruction  
Piece by piece  
Aware but still have yet to wake up from my dream  
For its such a lovely dream  
And waking up would make it my worst nightmare  
Yet I lay alone in bed at night  
Covers cold across my bare chest  
And I wonder  
Would I dare to do it all again?  
Then I look and see her next to me  
And she'll smile  
Coming closer  
For now we'll see  
She said  
For now we'll see


End file.
